


Disarmingly Charming

by babykid528



Series: Happy Holiday Fic Gifts [2]
Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Crack, Fluff and Crack, Into the Woods inspired, M/M, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 09:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3062084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babykid528/pseuds/babykid528
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris goes Method for his role in Into The Woods and it's driving Zach <i>crazy</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disarmingly Charming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rabidchild67](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidchild67/gifts).



Like all horrible ideas, it starts as a joke.

Zach decides it would be hilarious to tease Chris about his role in Into The Woods: asking how he’s going to manage such a complex character, suggesting he might need to go Method with it. And Chris, not one to just passively take Zach’s sarcastic, bitchy comments, decides  _fuck yeah, he’s totally going Method_.

It’s the funniest thing Zach’s ever heard. At first.

And then it just turns into the biggest regret of Zach’s life.

_Really fucking fast._

Let no person ever say that Chris Pine lacks talent. He really,  _really_  doesn’t. He’s one of the most nuanced, thoughtful actors Zach has ever worked with. Just brilliantly talented.

So it doesn’t take long for Chris to really  _become_ Cinderella’s Prince.

 It all starts with a weird, newfound appreciation for the paparazzi. Chris begins smiling at them as he passes them, making eye contact with them, chatting a little, almost stopping to pose for pictures. He even goes so far as to wave a little stately wave at them every so often.

Which is amusing, albeit disconcerting.

But then Chris starts waving that stately wave at random people in public. Drawing attention to himself wherever he goes, preening under it, and acting like he deserves every ounce of it.

Which, just… It’s  _really fucking weird_?

Especially since the more extroverted and entitled Chris seems to act, the more markedly immediate people’s responses to him seem to become.

_In entirely positive ways._

(Of course, these people don’t know that Chris is referring to each and every one of them as ‘peasants’ in private. It’s only a matter of time before he says that to their faces though, and Zach’s not entirely sure the term would garner a negative response.  There’s actually a really good chance that people might start kneeling and thanking him for his acknowledgement by the time his character exploration reaches that level of immersion.)

Because as utterly ridiculous and borderline rude as Chris becomes when channeling his inner two-dimensional prince, he’s equally if not more  _disarmingly charming_.

It’s a deadly combination and Zach doesn’t really appreciate how dangerous it actually is until it’s too late.

They’re sitting at home one evening, each doing their own things on their own ends of the couch – Chris watching something on TV while Zach reads a book – when Chris suddenly turns the television off and gently tugs on Zach’s book.

Zach starts to protest as Chris takes it away, since he’s in the middle of a chapter, but no sooner does he look up at him then Zach is releasing his hold and letting Chris put the book off to the side.

Zach knows, deep in the smartest recesses of his brain, that he needs to put a stop to… this. Whatever this charismatic voodoo magic is that Chris is using to control him.

Because once the book is gone and Zach has locked his gaze with Chris’ stupid smoldering eyes and his ridiculously disarming smirk, he can actually feel his spine turn to jelly.

“Oh my God,” Zach gasps out.

Chris just shushes him, pressing a finger to his lips gently before cradling Zach’s face in his palm and leaning in to kiss him.

They’ve kissed hundreds of time at this point in their relationship. Thousands of times, even. But this kiss is completely different.

Zach struggles with himself to get his head on straight enough to push Chris away.

“My love?” Chris asks, looking confused.

“No!” Zach exclaims, holding him off with outstretched, open palm. “Stop it! Just stop it!”

“But my darling…” Chris tries again.

Zach cuts him off.

“I don’t care. I don’t care how charming you make yourself right now,” Zach tells him. “There will be absolutely no sex until you give this up now. Okay? It was funny but now it’s just crazy and I can’t take it anymore.”

Chris just looks at him with that insincere, completely transparent faux concern, and brushes his fingers over Zach’s cheek.

Much to his own horror, Zach leans into the touch before catching himself and slapping Chris’ hand away.

“I’m serious, Chris! Stop with the Prince thing, you’ve made your point!”

His voice is more than a little shrill and panicked sounding.

It’s the panic that seems to do the trick, because Chris transforms right in front of Zach’s eyes, dropping the Prince Douche Bag act and instantly becoming Chris again.

Zach, practically beaming with gratitude, just barely keeps enough control of his senses to stop himself from throwing his arms around Chris so he can cuddle into him. He must look pitiful in his relief though, because Chris reaches out and strokes his shoulder reassuringly.

“Better?” He asks, eyes warm and grin spreading into a full-blown smile.

“Much,” Zach tells him with a sharp nod.

“Okay, then,” Chris says, nodding in return, eyes crinkling with mirth. Just the return of that very  _Chris_  expression warms Zach’s heart embarrassingly.

Chris resumes kissing him then, as himself, and Zach sighs while leaning into it. He’s more than ready to accept the real Chris back into their lives.

If the kiss is a little more assertive than Chris would usually be with Zach, Zach just chalks it up to a little of that princely charisma bleeding into his personality. A little bit of Prince Pine is okay, Zach rationalizes, as long as it’s just a little.


End file.
